Luna Nova
by Zyakx
Summary: Serie de "One-Shoots" sobre Diakko sin conexión entre ellos.
1. El Espectáculo de Luna Nova

_**EL ESPECTACULO DE LUNA NOVA.**_

 **H** abía pasado ya 14 años de su graduación en Luna Nova, las chicas habían dejado de ser niñas para convertirse en todas unas señoritas.  
Akko, ahora tenía 29 años a nada de cumplir su tercera década de vida, estaba casada…. Con nada más y nada menos que con la hermosa Diana Cavendish con quien tenía una pequeña hija de 4 años, Diakko era su nombre, una combinación perfecta entre ambas mujeres. Tenía los ojos, la actitud e hiperactividad de su mamá Akko y el cuerpo, delicadeza e inteligencia de su mami Diana.  
Ahora viven en el castillo Cavendish, remodelado gracias a la gran fortuna que Akko amasó con sus espectáculos de magia.

* * *

-Buenos días, cariño. –Saludó la rubia, dejando dos tazas de té y dos tartas sobre la mesa. Miró el gran jardín de su casa y a Diakko, que jugaba junto a una ardilla y un pato en el fondo tras el gran lago.

Akko se tomó el té de un sorbo, dejando salir un eructo al terminar. – ¡Delicioso como siempre, Diana!

La rubia sonrió. –Es increíble, ¿No?

-"¿Quef cofaft?" –Dijo Akko con un gran trozo de tarta en su boca.

-Hace 14 años estábamos en Luna Nova. Luchábamos entre nosotras. Tú estabas reuniendo las palabras del Shiny Rod, soñando con ser como Shiny Chariot…. Ahora estamos casadas, eres mucho mejor de lo que fue Chariot, y tenemos una hija, nuestra pequeña pronto entrará a la escuela. En nada será una gran bruja, tanto como tú, Akko.

-Como nosotras. –Corrigió. Le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, sonrojando a la rubia y dejando muchas migajas sobre la nívea piel de su esposa. – Tú eres el árbol de la familia.

-Akko… Eso no me hace sentir bien. –La japonesa ahora le robó un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido con mucho placer por la europea. –Juegas sucio, Kagari.

Empezaron una lucha de besos apasionados, disfrutando de cada dulce movimiento y cada eterno segundo… eso hasta escuchar un fuerte rugido.

!UN DRAGÓN!

Ambas corrieron a enfrentar a la bestia, en defensa y rescate de su pequeña resguardada entre los arbustos.

Akko blandeó su vara, lanzando un rayo de hielo sobre el dragón, quien vio perturbado su vuelo. La bestia lanzó una llamarada contra la chica, quien también respondió con fuego, disparando una llamarada ardiente, haciendo que el dragón cayera sobre el lago del jardín.

-¡ES TU FIN!. –Gritó e invocó un rayo eléctrico, que cayó en el agua, impidiéndole al dragón seguir, siendo apenas capaz de lanzar humo por el hocico.

-Metamorphie Faciesse. –Aquella bestia regresó a su forma original. "Cuack" fue lo que dijo el ahora indefenso pato.

-¿Están ambas bien?.

-Sí. –Respondió rápidamente la rubia con Diakko en sus brazos, muy asustada.

-Mi amor. –Se dirigió a su hija. –Tu mami y yo te hemos dicho cientos de veces que sólo utilices el "Metamorphie Faciesse" para trasformar a los animales en otros inofensivos.

La niña se encogió entre los brazos de Diana. –Lo siento. Sólo quería demostrar que soy tan buena como ustedes.

-Diakko. Sólo la próxima vez llámanos, ¿Sí, cariño?. –Dijo Diana. Consolando a la pequeña.

-¿Estoy castigada?.

-No. No. Para nada, mi niña. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –Contestó rápidamente la japonesa.

-Estamos. –Añadió la rubia.

-Pocas brujas pueden transformar animales en dragones o unicornios. Sólo las más expertas. Yo a tu edad… apenas era un sueño realizar tal hazaña. –Terminó de explicar, besó su frente y le cargó en sus brazos.

-Dejemos que Hanna y Barbara limpien este desastre. Vamos adentro, haré galletas para mis dos brujitas.

* * *

-¡Akko! ¡Akko! ¡Despierta!. –Diana le sostenía de las manos, mientras luchaba con sus lágrimas. –Necesito que vuelvas conmigo, amor.

Y era en ese preciso momento cuando la calidad acogedora de su hogar desaparecía, para transformarse en la frialdad de aquel viejo manicomio.

-Necesito que seas fuerte, Akko. Por ti, por mí, por Diakko. –Sollozó, su voz se cortó y su corazón se oprimió. –No puedo hacerlo sin ti. –Otro sollozo. –Rec… Recuerda el acci… accidente, Akko.

 _Aquella noche era lluviosa, pero eso no impidió que la velada fuese maravillosa. Cenaron, pasearon por la playa, fueron al cine y luego a la feria.  
Las risas de Diakko bailaban con las gotas de lluvia al chocar con el suelo.  
Akko y Diana no tenían que emitir palabra alguna para demostrar su felicidad, el silencio entre ambas era cómodo, simplemente acompañado con la sonrisa de ambas y sus manos entrelazadas, bailando al ritmo de sus manos, al son de sus brazos.  
Subieron las escaleras en dirección al estacionamiento. "Mi varita" gritó Diakko, su juguete cayó por las escaleras hasta la base de la misma.  
"Yo iré". Dijo Akko, besó la frente de su hija y a su esposa en los labios.  
Levantó la varita mojada del asfalto. Sonrió al recordar la película "Skirym" era el título. "¿Cómo algo tan pequeño pudo destruir a un dragón?. La magia de creer en tu corazón, supongo."_

 _En el último escalón, el zapato de Akko resbaló, la varita voló por los aires, la cabeza de Akko golpeó con fuerza un escalón y su sangre se derramó…_

 _Los gritos de las mujeres de su vida se fueron desvaneciendo entre un absoluto silencio._

* * *

-Hace 1 año, Akko. Pensé que te había perdido. 9 meses en coma y ahora estás aquí… Al menos estás viva. –Besó las manos de su esposa.

-¿Cómo está Diakko, Diana?.

El silencio fue pesado. – Está bien. –Mintió. –Te extraña mucho. Sólo pregunta por ti.

-¿Aún tiene su linda sonrisita?.

-Antier fue su primer día en la escuela, Akko. Ella ya tiene 5. Cada mañana corre al dormitorio o a la puerta cuando llaman. Deseando que seas tú, que estés ahí.

-Señorita Cavendish. –Interrumpió un enfermero. –El horario de visita ha terminado. Debe irse.

Diana se levantó en silencio, beso en la frente a su esposa, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡¿Volverás?!.

-Como cada tercer día, Akko. Te amo. –Y sin ninguna otra palabra desapareció tras el lumbral de la puerta.

Pero Akko tenía miedo.  
Diana era joven, apenas tenía 30 y era hermosa.  
En cualquier momento podría decidir en reconstruir su vida con alguien más y olvidarla.

"Dokidoki no Wakuwaku" –Susurró.

Olvidarla en aquel infierno, aquel infierno llamado Luna Nova...


	2. Big Iron

Basado en la canción "Big Iron" de Marty Robbins. "Un misterioso Ranger llega a Agua fría para cobrar por los actos de Texas Red, un forajido sin escrupulos"

* * *

El sol completo caía sobre ella. El valle de la muerte era toda prueba para el coraje de la joven Cavendish, coraje que se reflejaba en gruñidos que emanaba al dar cada paso que parecía ser el último.  
Su caballo estaba herido, cojeaba, pero no se rendía. Luna era un corcel confiable.

Desde hace tiempo ya era una trotamundos. Andaba de acá para allá.  
Su afición por el mundo era parecido al aferro de un forajido por su libertad, aunque su imagen contrastaba totalmente a su actitud. Vestía con ropas finas, pantalones negros, bien lavados junto a sus chaparreras. Su sombrero de alta gala con una ala grande que le protegía algo del sol, sin mucho éxito. Sus guantes de cuero de venado eran suaves y flexibles, sus dedos se sentían libres y podía quitar la maleza de su camino sin preocupación alguna, pero donde más resaltaba esa alta clase era en su playera totalmente azul, sus botas altas con tacos y espuelas y aquella hermosa bandana azul que llegaba hasta el arco de su nariz, adornado con símbolos exóticos, un águila y una luna, y claro, una pistola de llave en chispa que aguardaba en su cadera, lista para ser desenfundada y disparada. 

* * *

Llegó a un pequeño pueblo en el Mojave. Era temprano cuando entró a la ciudad. Calico se llama aquel pueblo singular. Llegó desde el sur a pie acompañada de aquel fiel caballo.  
Todas las miradas de los lugareños se centraron en ella, juzgándole, esperando por una acción mientras ella miraba a su alrededor.

-Debe ser una forajida. –Susurraron varias labias del lugar.

-Manténganse lejos. Lo último que queremos es problemas con otro matón. –Susurró otro a sus hijos, unos adolescentes que asintieron y se resguardaron tras él.

-Seguramente viene acá a robar. –Ahora hablo una anciana.

Paró en seco frente a la iglesia, y volteó a su alrededor. Apenas tenía palabras que decir.

Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle su negocio, nadie se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Sólo se empeñaron en susurrar, pues la extraña traía una gran arma en la cadera.

-¡Mi caballo está herido!. –Gritó. –Sólo busco un veterinario que le pueda ayudar y me iré. –Dejó clara su intención a la gente del lugar.

-Bien. Circulen. –Dijo un hombre viejo y de bigotes blancos, el Sheriff, eso por la estrella en su pecho y la escopeta que cargaba. –Señorita, puede encontrar a Sucy, ella es la mejor veterinaria de aquí. Luego de eso le pediré que se marche, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Texas Red.

-No los tendrá, Sheriff. –Toda la gente se dispersó, ninguno se atrevió a mirarle en la partida. –Pasaré y me iré. Lo prometo.

* * *

La veterinaria parecía… ¿Extraña? ¿Exótica?

Muchos frascos con sustancias colorinas puestas en estanterías a su alrededor.  
Ojos de animales, hongos y otras cosas extrañas puestas en mostrador junto a manchas de sangre en el suelo… No le emanaba confianza aquella mujer extraña y sombría, pero era su única salvación.

-Sí… -Sucy buscaba algo entre tantos frascos, siguió y siguió hasta tomar uno. –Tal vez… No. –Y arrojó lejos aquel frasco. –¡Esto!. –Tomó un frasco con lo que parecía miel, luego un hongo y los mezcló. –y Listo…

-¿Eso ayudará?.

-La herida de tu caballo no es más que un desgaste en su ligamento. Si come esto y le unto algo de miel en la pata debería sanar en una o dos semanas.

-Perfecto. –Extendió 15 dólares. No le importaba el precio, simplemente quería ver a Luna en mejor estado. 15 dólares... una cifra que a Sucy le pareció mucho. –Supongo que deberé pasar algunas noches aquí. ¿Conoces algún hostal?

-El hostal Yanson. La planta baja es un bar, el segundo piso es un prostíbulo… Si quieres pasar un buen rato, digo. Y la parte superior es un hotel. Ahí podrás dormir. –Guardó el dinero en la caja. –Pregunta por Lotte y dile que vas de mi parte, "Charro sin pata", ella sabrá a qué me refiero. –Le dio una media sonrisa. –Dejaré a tu caballo fuera del hostal, ahí le atenderé.

* * *

Lotte fue muy amable. Una tipa tímida y cariñosa.  
Con sólo decirle que venía por Sucy no le cobró nada, algo que Diana trató de negar en múltiples ocasiones sin mucho éxito, al menos debía consumir algo en el bar y dejar buenas propinas a los padres de la chica, quienes llevaban el lugar, un lugar muy bonito, arreglado con cráneos de animales, flores coloridas y algunas banderas de la región. Todo hacia juego en ese lugar.

El alcohol era suave, pero nunca le agrado. El humo de las pipas de las prostitutas le desagradaba y mucho. Sentía volver a su dura infancia en aquel viejo hostal de Agua fría.  
Escupió lejos, pero sin llegar al escupidero. Una acción impropia de una dama que seguramente su madre condenaría. Su madre, como la extrañaba.

-Estamos hartos de tus abusos. –Escuchó decir a una mujer. Una linda castaña que forcejeaba con quien parecía un Inglés.

-¿Qué harás, zorra?. -refunfuñó el tipo

-El trato era que nos defenderías de los bandidos e indios. NO de ti. No de tus extorciones. –El tipo le dio una fuerte cachetada, haciéndola caer sobre una mesa. Todos se quedaron en silencio a excepción de ella.

-No te han enseñado a respetar, ¿Eh?. –Dijo, levantándose lentamente de la silla. –Tal vez te vendría bien una clase de modales.

-Otra zorra… -Escupió a la castaña.

-Texas Red, ¿no?. Todo un caballero. –Bromeó. –¿Por qué no me invitas a bailar?. –El hombre desenfundó su revólver y disparó a las piernas de Diana, quien las esquivaba con grandes saltos.

Las balas se acabaron. 6 los casquillos en el suelo. -¿Te gustó el baile, zorra?.

-Prefiero el llamado "saltar y matar". –Levantó su pierna derecha hasta la altura de su pecho, sacando el cuchillo que guardaba en su bota, lo empuñó y con un salto largo le rajó al hombre parte del pecho, un corte amplio y limpio, haciéndole caer al piso gracias al dolor.  
Toda la gente se exaltó. La rubia acababa de sentenciar su pena de muerte.

La rubia se subió sobre él, golpeándole en diversas ocasiones.

-Cabrón. Te crees intocable, ¿Eh, malote?. –Un golpe fuerte a la nariz, otro a la mejilla izquierda, seguido de uno a la derecha y para terminar un rodillazo en el estómago.

Otros dos hombres la separaron de él, los lame botas del tipo. Se preparó para luchar así como su adversario.

-¡Hija de pu… -Un disparo de escopeta cortó su insulto.

-Tranquilos. –Una chica de pelo anaranjado y rojo se puso entre ellos.

-¡Perras!

-Calmado, Andrew. Sabes lo que pasará si lastimas a alguien en mi guardia. –Puso el arma entre ambos. –Y tú tranquila, rubia.

-Cuando el perro está boca arriba, se ha acabado el problema... Supongo

-Sigo en pie. Y tú, Amanda. Sino fuese por tu padre, ya estarías muerta. Yo me hubiese encargado de ello.

-¡Largo!.

-¡Red!. –Le llamó la rubia antes de su partida. Su ceño fruncido aún denotaba el enojo ante su trato sobre la castaña. –Mañana a medio día. Tú y yo a duelo en la calle principal.

-Me pones muy fácil el matarte, mujer. Estaré aquí.

Todos en el bar le miraron con asombro. Una muerte en la mañana y los preparativos del entierro en la tarde estarían listo.

Diana ayudó con lo que pudo a la castaña. Le ayudó a sentarse e invitó un trago. Tenía una pequeña abertura en su ceja izquierda, nada que una curita y buen reposo no quitase. Atsuko kagari era el nombre de aquella chica de ojos rojos, Akko su sobrenombre. Muy linda.

-Ese maldito. –Le dio un trago a su bebida, leche con cacao, la favorita de la chica de bellos ojos rojos. –Durante años hemos soportado sus abusos.

-¿Puedes explicarme que ha hecho?.

-Mi familia llegó hace años desde Japón. –Suspiró. –Al principio no éramos bienvenidos.

-Claro. Los asiáticos son mal vistos acá, por su falta de bello.

-Sí. Eso nos dio paso a abusos de algunos lugareños e indios del lugar. Antes nos robaban de nuestra granja hasta que Andrew nos ayudó.

-¿Cómo?.

-Mantendría lejos a los indios y algunos lugareños por 3 dólares al mes. Cifra que pasó a 5, luego a 15, después a 30 y ahora exige parte del ganado o sino matará a mi papá. –Los ojos rojos se empezaron a humedecer, algo que la rubia trató de contrarrestar con un leve abrazo. –Nos empezó a extorsionar. Muchas veces robaba al pueblo, pero nadie hace nada.

-Nada hasta hoy.

-No, no, no, no, Diana. Ese hombre te matará.

-¿Y qué?. ¿Le dejo seguir maltratando a tu familia? ¿Esperar a que pida tu virginidad como pago?.

-No es tu problema.

-Ahora lo es.

-No debes jugarte la vida por mí, Diana. –Suspiró nuevamente. –Pero te lo agradezco.

-Vamos, ya está anocheciendo. Te acompañaré a casa.

* * *

La granja de los Kagari era amplia. Mucho ganado y harto trigo se estaba dando. Una choza pequeña, pero que parecía acogedora estaba en el centro del terreno.

-Es lindo el lugar, Akko.

-Gracias. Trabajamos para que se mantenga. –Se infló el pecho en orgullo. –Es duro, pero salimos adelante. –La rubia le sonrió y le arrastró un poco de su cabello por encima de su oreja.

La madre de Akko era una mujer mayor, muy parecida a ella e igual de simpática. Le recibió con una gran sonrisa y un olor a carne asada que inundo la nariz de ambas chicas.

-Akko, ¿Qué tontería hiciste?. –Habló el padre de la japonesa. Mayor, algo bajo y con unos bellos que emulaban un bigote, uno ridículo. -¿Quieres que Red nos mate?.

-Yo… Yo…

-Lo siento, mi niña. –Suspiró y le abrazó. –Ese hombre es muy peligroso. No debiste enfrentarlo.

-Diana me defendió.

La mirada de los señores se centró en Diana.

-¿Tú eres quien retó a Red?. –Preguntó la señora.

-¿En serio le heriste con un cuchillo?. –Ahora el señor.

"Los rumores se extienden rapido"

-Diana le enfrentó y lo derrotó. Andrew parecía un perro asustado bajo ella.

-Diana. –Habló el hombre. Eres muy valiente, niña, eso o eres la mayor estúpida que ha pisado este planeta. –Miro el arma que la rubia llevaba en su cintura. -¿Una pistola de chispa?. Una gran tiradora o efectivamente eres estúpida, espero que sea la primera o un poco de ambas.

-Mañana por la mañana ese hombre no les volverá a lastimar. Lo juro.

-No es momento para preveer muertes. –Interrumpió la señora. –La cena está lista. Akko prepara la mesa.

-Provecho. Me retiro. –Se despidió la rubia, siendo tomada del brazo por la castaña.

-Quédate a cenar.

-No quiero ser una molestia para tus padres, Akko.

-Sería un honor, Diana. No eres ninguna molestia. –Dijo la señora.

-Ahora pasen y siéntense. Ya hace hambre. –Completó el señor.

La cena fue deliciosa. Un manjar entre carne, pan y algunas verduras cocidas que le dejaron satisfecha.  
Ahora descansaba a la puerta del granero junto a Akko, que se había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora llevaba unos pantalones y una blusa holgada para dormir. Ambas miraban pacíficamente las estrellas.

-¿Por qué me defendiste, Diana?. –Pregunto la japonesa, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se formó entre ellas.

La rubia suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña. –Yo… -Extendió su mano, soñando con tocar las estrellas. –Mi padre fue un gran hombre, un hombre con sueños y grandes metas, una de ellas fue en la fiebre del oro. Viajó desde New York hasta California con el fin de obtener riquezas, perdió más dinero del que obtuvo. La situación en California empeoró muy rápido, dejando crisis y deudas altas a los pobladores. –Se acurrucó en el brazo de Akko. –Para 1864 ya le debía dinero a un asqueroso prestamista. La deuda empezó con 150 dólares y los intereses la llevaron a más de 900, un total abuso de aquel cabrón.

-¿Por eso te enojaste con Andrew?.

-Sí, pero no fue todo. Tenía 8 años cuando ese hombre llegó a casa y junto a otros 4 se llevaron a mi padre, lo ataron en la plaza principal y uno me dio un arma. El trato era sencillo, si le daba a la cuerda mi padre quedaba libre de toda deuda y podía volver a casa, y sin pensarlo disparé.

-¿Qué pasó?.

-Lo maté. Le di un tiro en el pecho. Ni siquiera podía sostener el arma… Sus ojos aun me persiguen hasta el día de hoy, como se iban apagando lentamente fue muy… doloroso.

-Lo siento.

-La cosa empeoró un año después. Mi madre murió por un resfriado. -Su voz empezaba a cortarse, pero seguia fuerte ante la atenta mirada de la hermosa oriental

-¿Y qué hiciste?.

-Viví en un prostíbulo algún tiempo.

-¿Tú eras…

-¡No!. Para nada, Akko. –Le dio un leve golpecito en el antebrazo. –La madama Anna me aceptó ahí, al menos para tener un techo sobre mí y en las mañanas ayudaba en la limpieza del lugar. Duró hasta los 14 cuando me echaron. Un tipo me tocó el culo y empezamos una pelea.

-¿Lo mataste?.

-No, no fui tan bestia. Sólo… le corte las manos y le saque los ojos con un cuchillo que había en la mesa.

-Dios. Supongo que fue un buen culo para tan alto precio.

-¿Eh?. ¡Akko!.

Las risas comenzaron entre ellas. Diana se lanzó sobre Akko para propinarle cosquilla y leves apretones en los costados. Se batieron en un duelo que llevaron hasta un montón de paja dentro del granero, donde cayeron entre risas y risas.

-Diana. Diana. ¡DIANA!. –Akko se retorcía, indefensa ante las cosquillas de la otra... todo paro de golpe.

-Mi sueño es volar. -Soltó Akko, suspirando ante la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana del granero

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. A veces sueño que me salen alas y me elevo como un ángel.

-Sólo te falta eso para ser uno, Akko. Ya eres dulce e inocente.

El silencio se hizo presente. Sus ojos clavados en los ojos de la otra y de repente sus labios estaban unidos.  
Akko se montó sobre Diana, quien le tomaba de las caderas sin rompes el apasionado beso. La japonesa se despojó de su camisón de un tirón, dejando ver toda su blanca piel y sus lindos senos, donde la atención de Diana se clavó totalmente.

-No tienes porque hacer esto, Akko. –Trató de interrumpir sin mucho éxito, entre las caricias de la japonesa y los besos compartidos sólo sucumbía más.

-Ambas lo queremos, y lo sabes. He notado como me miras. Y yo te veo de la misma forma.

Ambas chicas, amantes y desconocidas que caían ante el amor a primera vista compartían la más profunda muestra de cariño. Un amor sincero y sin condiciones.

* * *

El canto de los gallos le despertó. Akko aún sobre ella, ambas desnudas y con marcas por todo su cuello, marcas que indicaban que eran propiedad de la otra.

Se vistió y despertó a Akko, quien hizo lo mismo.

Hoy era el día. Su cita con la muerte…

Un buen desayuno a las 6 y comenzó a trabajar junto a Akko, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer todo lo que los Kagari habían hecho por ella, aunque su trabajo se redujo a calentar la yerra y robarle besos espontáneos a la castaña y ahora también Luna estaba ahí, su fiel corcel blanco.

-Tengo miedo, Diana.

-No debes tenerlo. –Le dio un beso. –No pasará nada. Te lo prometo.

-Eso espero. –Tomó la yerra y marcó a la nueva vaca. –Muchos hombres le han intentado capturar, y ahora muchos hombres están muertos.

-¿Confías en mí?.

-Es sólo que lleva 20. No quiero que seas la 21.

Le dio otro beso y la abrazó por la espalda, tomando la yerra en su mano derecha. -¿Confías en mí?.

-Sí, muc…. –La rubia le tapó la boca, casi asfixiándola.

-Shhh. –Diana pudo escuchar el rodar de un revolver. Tenía un mal presentimiento y así fue. Un tipo rubio con bandana saltó dentro del granero por la ventana. Diana arrojó a Akko al pajar y golpeó al tipo con la yerra, haciendo que soltara el arma y ya en el suelo le marcó la frente con la yerra, tomó un azada cercana y se la clavó en el estómago.

-¡Mierda!. –Era el padre de Akko.

Ambas salieron sólo para ver al hombre mayor en el suelo, siendo pateado por otro matón. Diana desenfundó su arma, aquella vieja pistola de chispa y disparó, matando al hombre con un limpio tiro en la cabeza, cayendo inerte sobre el señor Kagari.

-¿Está bien?. –Ambas chicas le ayudaron a levantarse. Estaba bien, algunos huesos rotos, pero se repondría. Le llevaron a la cama donde fue atendido por la señora Kagari.

-Maldición. Esto es mi culpa. –Dijo Diana. Golpeando una pared al salir de la casa con Akko detrás. –Sino le hubiese tocado las narices a Andrew esto no hubiera pasado y tu padre estaría bien.

-Sino estaríamos muertos, Diana, nos ayudaste. Sin ti nos hubieran matado.

-¡Esto es personal!. –Le dio una patada al segundo matón. –Debo enseñarte a disparar, Akko, por si acaso.

-No digas lo que creo que dices.

-Sólo… por si acaso, ¿Vale?.

* * *

Había preparado un campo de tiro con algunas botellas que encontró por ahí. Akko disparó sin rozar ninguna.

-Dispara un poco más a la izquierda, ¿Sí?. –Diana estaba tras ella, apoyándole y dándole instrucciones sobre el arma.

-Tengo miedo.

-No te pasará nada. Yo te protejo. –La japonesa se preparó. –Ahora, extiende más tus brazos, sólo un poco. Akko volvió a disparar sin éxito. -Apunta un poco más abajo.

-No sé cómo. El arma sale disparada hacia arriba.

-Apóyate en mí. Yo sé que podrás disparar perfectamente. –Akko puso su espalda en el pecho de Diana, y extendió sus brazos. La botella era tapada por el cañón del arma y en un instante explotó en miles de cristales.

-Lo hice.

-¿Vez?. No fue tan difícil.

-Para nada, pero es que tú lo haces ver muy sencillo. –Hizo un puchero, negándole un beso a la rubia, uno que poco tardo en corresponder.

-Es casi mediodía, Akko. Debo irme.

Los ojos rojos de su chica se humedecieron, pero los alegro con otro beso.

-No estés triste. Volveré por ti.

-Júramelo.

-Te lo juro…. O al menos no moriré virgen. –Empezó a reír, pero cayó ante la mirada de la otra chica. –Lo siento un mal chiste.

-Sólo vuelve, ¿Sí?.

-Te amo. Apenas te conozco, Akko, y siento que ya he estado toda una vida contigo. Sólo un día basto para enamorarme… Quiero ver que me depara el futuro a tu lado y por ello volveré. –Y sin otra palabra salió de la granja con su arma en mano. Tenía una cita con la muerte y no le gustaba hacerle esperar.

* * *

La mañana pasó tan rápido y ya era hora de que se encontrarán en tan reñido duelo.  
Las 11:20 marcaba el viejo reloj. A las 12 caminaron por aquella calle larga y sin fin.  
La gente les miraba desde sus ventanas, conteniendo el aliento, pues ellos sabían que la rubia estaba a punto de cumplir su muerte y hasta un dueño de la funeraria le sacó medias a su cuerpo.  
"170 en altura y poco más de 50 acostado".

"Hoy vas a morir" era lo que todos decían y en especial Texas Red, aquel hombre de nombre Andrew le miraba con burla y cierta egocéntria, la gente le temía y eso le llenaba de seguridad.

Diana confiaba en su pistola, aquella de chispa y se preparó. Una bala bastaría para mandar a Texas al infierno e irse a descansar. El otro con 6 balas ni la iba a tocar.

40 pies entre ellos cuando el momento llegó. Alguien murió.

Y de la rapidez de la rubia se habla hasta el día de hoy. Texas Red no llegó a correr el cuero cuando una bala en el cuello le impactó. Luchaba con la sangre que a chorros salía de él.  
El objetivo de Diana era mortal, el hierro en su cadera le había hecho ganar.

Había terminado en un segundo. La gente en cobardía celebraba, alguien al fin había matado al extorsionador. Delante de ellos yacía el cuerpo del proscrito.

"Su error definitivo fue cruzarse en mi camino"

Todo el pueblo hizo fiesta en el nombre de Diana "Big Iron" Cavendish.

* * *

El caballo estaba curado. Era tiempo de partir.

-Tal vez me quede una temporada más acá, Akko. -Abrazó a su amada por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Sí? ¿Por?.

-He escuchado rumores de que una forajida se instaló en esta zona. Que trata de hacer una linda vida con su novia. -Otro beso

-¿En serio?. Adiós a la tranquilidad. –Ambas rieron. –Podrías ser Sheriff. Todos te admiran y respetan.

-Tal vez sea miedo.

-Tal vez. Es mejor así, sólo te quiero para mí. –Se besaron y entraron a la casa de Akko listas para comer. Mañana sería otro día de la leyenda que se armó "Big Iron" era el nuevo nombre que Cavendish portó.

Viviría felíz hasta el día de morir, 1 mes, 1 año o tal vez poco más, 90 años más junto a su amor


End file.
